Two Pink Lines
by PeytonSawyer'sLittleSister
Summary: The gang is about to increase by one. Mpreg Read


Disclaimer: I don't own. Wish I did!

Author's Note: I've been wanting a Numb3rs mpreg for a while now, so I decided to write one!

"Did you take it yet?" Colby Granger asked through the bathroom door.

Don Eppes stared the box in his hands, silently reading the directions one more time to see how long he would have to wait.

He had been getting sick every morning for the past five days, and Colby had returned from work today with a brown paper bag from the drug store.

"Yeah I took it," he replied. "Just waiting on the results."

The door creaked open slowly and Colby came in. He wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed him gently.

"How much longer?"

"It should be done now," Don sighed, leaning into his lover's touch.

Usually, Don was the pillar of strength, the one everyone else leaned on, but Colby didn't expect that. He let him be protected, and Don relished in it.

He turned himself in Colby's arms, and picked the test up off the sink.

"Two pink lines," Don breathed.

"What does that mean?"

"Positive," Don whimpered, tears pricking his eyes.

"Oh babe," Colby whispered, and pulled him into a long passionate kiss.

33333333333333333333

"Well, Don, congratulations," Dr. Lewis said as he entered the room. He was just a little older than Don. "Your blood work came back, and you are pregnant."

"Oh my god," Don whispered in awe.

It had been two days since Don had taken the test and he was still puking, but it didn't seem to sink in until now. He felt Colby's arms go around him.

"I want to do an ultrasound to make sure everything is okay and to see how far along you are. Please lay back and unbutton your jeans, and roll up your shirt."

Don nodded and did as he was told. Colby took his hand and kissed it.

"Alright, here we go," Dr. Lewis said, squirting a little gel on Don's stomach.

Don squirmed at the sudden cold and Colby squeezed his hand.

"You're doing great, babe," he whispered in his ear.

They watched the screen as the wand moved along Don's abs. A grainy image took shape.

"Is that it?" Colby asked.

"Yes, Don looks about five weeks. I would say he's probably due in early to mid-May."

He hit a button on the monitor and a faint thumping filled the room.

"Heartbeat's strong and steady."

Dr. Lewis removed the wand and switched off the monitor. He handed Don a paper towel to clean his belly.

"You're all set to go. Try to rest and take it easy. I'll write you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and I want you to make an appointment out front for three weeks from now."

Both Don and Colby shook the doctor's hand and thanked him.

Colby turned to Don. "Ready to go home?"

Don smiled and eased himself off the table.

"Yeah, but I have something I want to do first."

3333333333333333333333

"So, what's with the cryptic message?" David Sinclair asked taking a long sip of his beer.

Don and Colby sat around the dining room table of the craftsman with Alan, Amita, Charlie, Larry, Liz, Niki, and David.

"Yeah, spill," Niki added, also eager to know.

"Okay," Don started. He put his hand to his flat stomach. "I went to the doctor today and, well, we got some news."

"Is everything okay?" Alan asked, a look of concern crossing his face.

"Don't worry, Alan," Colby reassured him, sliding his arm around Don's waist, covering Don's hand with his own.

"Then what?" Charlie asked.

Don smiled. "We're having a baby."

"What?!" everyone seemed to shout at once.

"That's right," Colby answered. "The Granger-Eppes clan is about to increase by one come May."

Alan got up and went over to hug his son.

"Congratulation, son," he said. "Finally, a grandchild. You know, May can't come soon enough."

The whole room erupted in a joyous laughter.

33333333333333333333

Colby came out of the bathroom and found Don laying under the covers of their bed lost in thought. His hand rested on his stomach.

"What yacha thinking about?" he asked, laying down next to him.

"This," Don said, looking down towards his stomach. "We're really having a baby."

Colby smiled. "Yes we are. Thank you for giving me this incredible gift."

"Hey, it takes two to make a baby."

Don pulled Colby in for a long passionate kiss.


End file.
